


Bound by Space and Time

by ParadiseOfTheMind



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Sexual Tension, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseOfTheMind/pseuds/ParadiseOfTheMind
Summary: Insight into T'Pol's emotions and her perspective of her and Trip's relationship and how it started, culminating in their brush with each other at the end of the episode "Bound".





	Bound by Space and Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Star Trek - don't own or profit, just doing it for fun!

She craved his touch.  Not the touch of a Vulcan, not of Koss, who only wanted her to sate him, for her to eventually save him from the burning flames of the fire.  She did not want his touch.  She wanted Commander Tucker’s touch – Trip’s touch.  He was Human, a perfect specimen of male of his species, yet still so emotional.  Even now, under this façade of indifference he now wore for her, she knew his feelings were still so deep – quiet and still like the desert before a sandstorm.  She rationalized that it was because her own emotions were held so close to the surface that she was so drawn to recognizing the depth of his.

It was the neuro-pressure treatments that had led to this.  To her fateful unraveling.  She thought that she had been helping him – teaching him, but soon found that he had been teaching her as well.  She tried to suppress the unfamiliar emotions that the reciprocal treatments had stirred in her for they had blossomed unexpectedly, but it had been to no avail.  Expert hands had touched her gently, firmly, focused.  Not the fumbling, awkward hands of a boy, but of a man who was experienced in the touch desired – _needed_ – by a woman, the same callous hands she had once rejected in shaking when they first met.  Those hands had, over time, learned her body in the most intimate detail – better than she knew it herself. 

The first time they had engaged in sex it had been her idea.  It was primarily driven by the fact that he was more than aesthetically pleasing and she had desired, for some time, to explore Human sexuality.  At least that was what she had told herself.  But over time she conceded that it was because she had felt something deeper for him, a connection that she had never experienced with anyone else.  She had wanted to explore it.  Perhaps, she thought, if she did she could finally put to rest the emotions that were growing inside of her, and this unsettling attraction to Commander Tucker would finally come to an end if only she could quell this physical urge.

However, she could not have been more wrong.  This engineer, well-versed in the interworking of a Warp 5 engine seemed to be no less an expert in another type of machinery, one of a more biological making, the female body.  It had been her undoing.  She knew that he was attracted to her, Sim had told her as much, but now after that fateful night she realized that she had been led into a trap, and it was one of her own making.

The following morning Commander Tucker had wanted to ‘talk’ about what had transpired.  She sighed as he settled uneasily at the table.  _What was it with this species and their desire to discuss every little thing, from the trivial to the most intimate and private, and in the most exhausting detail?_ Trip had looked uncomfortable, but was determined and set about discussing what happened.

She knew she was projecting a façade of distant coolness; it had been her intent.  It was all she could do to appear calm and collected, but truth be told, her own feelings had surprised her.  However, it did not stop her from feigning indifference about the whole situation.  It was quite obvious that Trip was stung by her apparent apathy, but pretended not to be stating that they should forget that the incident had ever even occurred.  Which was fine by her for this was a dangerous road.

In the months that followed her resolve in not getting involved with Commander Tucker crumbled and she found herself in the middle of a surreptitious relationship with him, unable to account for how she had ended up there in the first place.  It was exhilarating.  The feeling of being wanted by someone, so openly desired, was alien to her.  She was used to the cold and calculated logic of Vulcan males.  The unemotional, detached reasoning for facilitating relationships among their kind.  Trip’s ardor for her was a welcome change and she found herself falling victim to it.  However, in the months that passed familial obligations outweighed personal interest, and she was forced to give up Commander Tucker and accept her fate in a marriage to Koss for it was the Vulcan way.

Trip had been hurt, so deeply, but he understood.  But it did not matter.  In time his feelings grew to such a painful pitch that he could no longer stand to be near her.  What he did not know was how it too was affecting her, but she had endeavored not to let it show.  He tried desperately to suppress his feelings and emotions, however he was no Vulcan. 

After he was transferred to the _Colombia_ , T’Pol was devastated, but she hid it well.  She went about her work in the usual precise and exacting manner, however she felt like a part of her had been detached and now was floating in the cold and empty void of space. 

Weeks passed in this way.  Slowly, a sort of dull, normality settled over her, and she wondered if the rest of her life would continue in this unstimulating manner.  Just as she was resolved to accept her fate _he_ returned!  Trip, Commander Tucker, the other half of her being.  Life suddenly seemed brighter, as illogical as it seemed, but it was short lived as he seemed uninterested in returning to how things were before her marriage; too hurt over the experience to try again.

T’Pol once again feigned indifference.  She was quite good at it, and again tried to accept her fate – a life without the Commander.  It was difficult and she found herself weak at the prospect although she tried desperately to act as though she was not.  Besides, his return to the _Enterprise_ was only temporary.  He was to return to the _Colombia_ , and all would be as it was before.  However, it would not do, not this time.  She was determined not to let him go, not again – not ever.

All of that had led to this moment, now, with the Commander walking beside her in the hallway as they made their way from Engineering to the Bridge.  She glanced at him out of her periphery.  They chatted briefly about trivial matters before she set out to explain the logical reasons as to why he should return to _Enterprise_.

She had told him that Kelby lacked experience.  It was true.  The man had little confidence, and lacked the ability to anticipate the needs of the Captain and the ship.  _That should be reason enough_ , she thought, but she continued for good measure.  She detailed the numerous repairs that were needed and would benefit from Trip’s expertise.  Commander Tucker looked at her unconvinced and finally spoke when she was finished.

“Why don’t you just say it?” He was staring at her seriously.  T’Pol suppressed a slight frown.

“Say what?” _Had she not just finished adequately detailing the reasons why he should return?_

“How you want me to come back,” he said.  T’Pol was quiet.  In fact she was rather surprised how easily he seemed see through her pretense.

“I believe I did,” she said unconsciously raising her guard.  However, Trip appeared to remain unconvinced.  In an effort to elaborate further she continued.  “I believe your presence here would be extremely beneficial,” she finished.  _There_ , she had said it.  Trip rolled his eyes.

“No, that _you_ want me back,” he said.  Evidently, he wanted to hear the emotional reasons for her desire for him to return.  Of course, she wanted him back, but this was unacceptable.  It went against every part of her being to be so forthright, to be so openly emotional.  She was still a Vulcan.

“I don’t know what you mean,” she feigned.

“Well, my mistake,” he said sighing before turning and walking away.  _He was leaving!_   She had failed at convincing him to stay.  Her heart clenched, and she found herself unable to resist calling out to him.

“Wait, Trip, I want you to come back,” she said rather quickly.  He only stared at her briefly before raising an eyebrow.

“Then, I’ll think about it,” he said nonchalantly.  _He would think about it?_ It was not enough.  He turned once again and continued down the hall.

“Commander Tucker,” she said.  He did not turn, but only continued toward Engineering.  She felt panic rise in her throat.  “Trip!” 

He turned and stopped finally, miraculously, and it only took her three paces before she was standing directly in front of him.  He was so irritatingly stubborn.  She would have to show him how much she desired his return.  She grabbed him forcefully, passionately, pulling him into a kiss.  It was as though all those months of torture melted away, and she felt herself luxuriating in the familiarity of his touch.  Soft movements eventually gave way to fierce need, and she felt herself pressing herself against his body craving closeness.  Finally, they broke apart, and T’Pol was shocked to see that his previous indifference had morphed into what appeared to be a triumph over a calculated maneuver.  She was confused.

“Three days ago I told Captain Hernandez that I wanted a transfer back to _Enterprise_ ,” he said a lop-sided grin forming in the wake of her realization. 

“Three days ago,” she repeated.  T’Pol was nonplussed.  So he had wanted to be with her all along.  This was all a ruse to get her to show her emotions.  She was still trying to recover from the shock of the revelation when he smiled.

“So, this _thing_ between us… It’s not such a big deal,” he said now grinning widely.  T’Pol only raised an eyebrow.  “Anyway, I’d better be getting back.  There’s a lot of work to be done,” he said turning lightly on his heel and continuing down the hall.

T’Pol bit her lip and was left to ponder what had just happened.  It trickled slowly, but she slowly felt herself give way.  _He was a clever one_ , she thought.  She began to embrace the feeling of happiness and contentment she was now experiencing knowing that he was finally back.  And she did not even try to suppress it.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the dialogue at the end was taken from the episode "Bound" and interjected with T'Pol's POV.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think - good or bad - I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
